Undecided for now
by RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
Summary: Jake gets betrayed by the man he was in love with. His favorite blood-sucker comforts him once again.Will he reaize his true feelings before he loses him for good?


Title:Undecided

Author: RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy

Disclamier: I don't own any of these characters. They are Twilight characters and Stephanie Meyers owns them. I only own my plot and my story.

Rating: Adult

Summary: Jacob Black is betrayed by the man he loves. Soon realizes that the man he was in love with was never his boyfriend Paul but someone that was always there and he was too stupid to realize how much he meant to him.

Author Note: After starting this story I realized that this sounds more like a sequel to me. So I decided that I am going to write an outtake on Jakes relationship with Paul and how Jake became close with The Cullens. Please read and let me know what you think of the story. Because if you do like it then I will definitely write the outtake. Enjoy!

Part 1

Jacob Black has never been so nervous, yet so excited in all of his life then he was right now. The Alpha male was on his way home from a busy day of patrolling and fixing a car at a shop in La Push that he works at. It was his and his boyfriend second year anniversary, and he decided that he was going to propose to the wolf he was in love with. Neither the Alpha nor his pack brother has imprinted and even if they did imprint they would never let it ruin their relationship. They have been in love since even before they had the fucking balls to get together. Jacob has never been this happy in his life. The eight-teen year old fresh out of high school male has been working extra ships at the shop, trying to save up as much money as he could to make this night special. Jacob bought a ring that he new his partner would like, and he bought all of his boyfriends' favorite foods and even asked one of the Cullen Leaches to buy him the most expensive wine they could find. He wanted everything to be perfect. He didn't realize that soon he would find out that everything was not as perfect as it seemed in his life. And he was to naïve to realize it along time ago.

Jacob parked his rabbit in front of his childhood home, the home that his father gave him when he died almost a year ago. Jacob hated living in that house at first, it was torture for him. Jacob had nobody to stay with, or at least he didn't want to bother any of his pack mates to beg for a place to crash. So when his father died Carisle Cullen offered him a bedroom in their mansion for as long as he wanted, until he was ready to move back into his family home.

Jacob refused at first of course, vampires and shape-shifters were enemies and it was only common for a werewolf not wanting to be anywhere near a vampire, especially sleeping in ones home, unless he was going to kill the vampire. Jacob suffered thru night mares and barely got any sleep and knew that he could not longer stay in his home any longer so he packed up his shit and drove to the Cullens house taking up the Doctor Fangs offer. Jacob stayed with The Cullens for many months and even gotten close with several of the leeches. Esme was polite, always mothering him, making his meals, baking sweets for him, and rubbing his pack. Basically being the mother that he never had, which only made him even more miserable. The Doc was a good man, kinda creepy because he looked like what he imagined Ken Barbie to look like in real life. Jacob made several jokes in his head about how he was living in Barbie and Ken's mansion, since Rosalie looked exactly like Barbie herself. Edward found those thoughts amusing and Jacob even saw the elder male twitch his lips a few times, though would never admit he found the wolf funny and often scolded the wolf. Jacob found himself the closet with Emmett which was surprising because the wolf loved to terrize the vampires Barbie doll of a wife.

Jacob shook his head, not wanting to think of those nights where Emmett comforted him after his father died. Those nights meant a lot to him, but they also hurt him deeply because the vampire was not the one that was supposed to comfort him. Someone elses warm arms were supposed to be wrapped around his hot body as he cried himself to sleep, not an ice cold vampires arms. Jacob shook his head once more, looked into the mirror to make sure he looked decent enough, smiled in the mirror, then stepped out of his car, shutting the door. Jacob walked up to his home, cleared his throat and entered the house. Jacob smelt food as soon as he was inside and was disappointed because he had planned on making his boyfriend chicken marsella and fettichini Alfredo. That meal was not only his lovers' favorite but his as well.

Jacob let his nose guide him into the kitchen when he smelt something familiar. He opened up the wok on the stove and saw chicken and mushrooms, which caused him to frown. It seems that his boyfriend saw the ingrediants he bought and made the dinner himself. Jacob grinned at the thoughtfulness, he was awfully tired and didn't really want to spend house in the chicken cooking, but he would have done it just to please his man. Jacob grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the mushroom sauce and tasted the juice and moaned. "mmmm mmmm mmm tasty."Jacob whispered, not wanting his boyfriend to know he was home just yet.

Jacob put the spoon in the sink, washed his hands and then went to the fridge to get a coke can. He opened the can up and took a big sip and then sighed happily. Jacob was too distracted when he first got into the kitchen when he realized his man made dinner for him that he didn't notice a bottle of red wine sitting on the counter, two wine glasses, with a vase of red roses right next to it. Jacob bypassed the wine and the glasses and sniffed the roses. If he looked closer to the wine glasses he would have seen a shade of red lipstick on one of them. But he was too exicted to find out that his boyfriend had planned a special evening for him to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Jacob did a little happy dance in the kitchen, holding a single rose in his hand, beaming happily. Jacob then decided he had to go find his wolf and thank him for the flowers and for making dinner for him. He spun on his feet and left the kitchen, still holding his flower and walked towards his childhood bedroom that he decided to keep. Jacob took a deep breath and opened up the door, opening his mouth ready to squeel and say thankyou, but before he said anything he halted his movements, opened his eyes wide and gasped at what he saw. His older sister Rachael was lying on his bed butt naked with his Paul, his wolf, making love to her.

Jacob felt his heart break into a million pieces right then and there. He should have realized that the dinner and roses were not for him, that his boyfriend has never given a shit about him. The bastard was not there for him once when his father died, he was too stupid to realize this whole time that he was comforting his bitch of a sister. His heartless sister who has treated him like crap his whole life who never even loved their father. Paul has probably been fucking his sister all year long. He was embaressed that he never seen any of the signs. Jacob was probably the only one that didn't have a clue to what was going on behind his back. Jacob recalled something that he always blocked out, Emmett and a few of the other blood suckers trying to tell him that Paul was bad news, but he was to blind with love to realize just that.

Jacob decided that enough was enough. He was not going to just stand here and let them walk over him anymore. Jacob snarled and slammed his door to the wall, watching as his boyfriend and his sister jumped startled. He walked over to the bed, standing next to his, folding his arms, still snarling as he looked at the two people that he now dispised. Jacob groweled, and started shaking. He knew he had to calm down because he did not want to phase, as much as he hated these two people so much he was not a monster and would not kill either of them.

"JACOB WHAT THE FUCK? Get out! I'm naked!"Rachael shrieked, covering her breasts with her hands.

Jacob glared at his sister and snorted, "I know you are naked. Whores like you shouldn't even own clothes, since you never wear any."He groweled once more and bared his teeth. "I'm going to cut to the chase, since neither of you deserves to be in my presence any longer."He took a deeep breath and added, "I want both of you pieces of shit out of my house. Pack all of your shit, take your fucking Roses and get the fuck out of my house and life! Neither of you will ever be welcomed back here again."He said, glaring at Paul. "We are thru Paul. I will never forgive you. We will never be boyfriends, friends or brothers again. I could give two shits if I see you again. Actually I prefer never seeing your face again, because I will never be able to get you fucking my cunt of a sister out of my head. That is not something that a man should ever have to witness. The man he is in love with and who he wanted to marry, banging his sister."He snarled, and turned around; walking towards the door, then turned around and looked into Pauls shocked eyes. "That's right fucker I was about to cook you a nice meal and propose to you."Jacob laughed, "I was so excited when I saw that you cooked instead, and was hoping that you were going to propose to me instead. Looks like I was wrong and you were making dinner for your girlfriend."He groweled, "Now get the fuck out of my house and life you mother fucker. Better hope I don't see you for awhile or I will kill you and your diseased cunt of a girlfriend next time I see you!"He groweled, walked out of his bedroom, slammed his bedroom door as hard as he could, hearing the door break and left his house.

Jacob climbed back into his rabbit and took a deep breath. He knew that he was too angry and devasted to drive but he was not planning on coming back to his home anytime and did not want to leave his car behind. Jacob took a deep breath, placed his keys in the ignition and sped out of La Push. He held in his tears, even though they were dying to spill from his eyelids. Paul didn't deserve his tears, so he sighed and conitnued to speed away. Jacob then parked his car when he was a good distance away from La Push, left the keys in his car and ran off into the woods. Jacob kept on running in his human form until he found Edwards meadow. The vampire showed him his favorite place last year and once in awhile the wolf came here to think. When he got to the clearing he was happy to find out that nobody was around. Jacob wanted to be alone.

Jacob collapsed on his stomach in the patch of purple Lillies and before he knew it he started crying. He couldn't tell you how long he laid there. For minutes, hours, days, he was not sure and could careless. Jacob just continued crying until he could not cry any longer. He would then scream in anguish, pound his fist in the ground and cried some more. Jacob cried so much that eventually his body could not take it any longer and he passed out, with his face full with dried and wet tears, along with dirt. The boy was in so much pain that his wolf never realized that there was somebody watching in from a tree above him. A vampire who instead of laughing and mocking him for his pain, trying to put him even more down, he had a face of worry. The vampire felt awful for the wolf and wanted so badly to comfort him, but decided to allow the wolf to mourn his loss all by himself, not wanting to embaressess or hurt him even more.

TBC


End file.
